


On My Way to Way Back When

by orphan_account



Series: Still in Diapers [6]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: ABDL, ABDL themes, M/M, Pacifiers, y'know those toddler leash things, yeah there's one of those.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The thought finally occurs to Richard that this whole set-up isn't exactly what you might call normal.  He decides that now, it's time to ask questions.





	

“Why do you guys treat me like this?” Richard asks, slipping on his jacket over the simple black harness that barely shows over the similarly colored shirt. “Like a kid.”

“Because you act like one,” Erlich snorts, clipping a leash onto the front of the harness.

“Don't you think he has a right to know?” Jared's waiting at the hotel room door, all ready to go.

“Right to know what?” Richard tenses even more than he usually does.

“When we realized your stress levels were getting so high... I guess we decided to take things into our own hands.” Jared waltzes towards the two of them. “Back at Hooli, we had a program that was centered around childlike play. Stressed interns and coders would be set loose on a playground with only one instruction, they couldn't be adults until they left. It was a great success but we later replaced it with less... patronizing stress relief methods.”

“So you treat me like a toddler so I'm less stressed? You didn't do the... diapers at Hooli, though... I think I would have noticed.” Richard crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his fingers around his own biceps.

“No. But you're different. Your worries weren't just social.” Jared pauses for a moment thinking of a way to put forth his ideas. “You were scared of wetting your pants so we gave you a solution. No more fear and no more stress. In a way, it's just one less thing to worry about for you. We took away an opportunity for stress and failure.”

“Not to mention, you're super cute.” Erlich chuckles.

“You're fucked up,” Richard jokes.

“Yeah, but you play along so I think I'm not the only one here with a few screws loose.” Erlich shrugs and leans against the wall nearest to him.

“Are you angry at us, Richard?” Jared rests a hand on his shoulder.

“I don't know... Yeah, this is all a little weird but, in the end, I think it worked.” Richard's eyes dart nervously around the room.

“Really?” Jared's eyes seem to light up.

“Yeah. I don't know why but this has been making me way less anxious recently.” Richard starts wringing his hands. “Something about it is just... comforting. Does that make me a messed up person.”

“Nah,” Erlich is back to checking his phone. “There's a whole community centered around it. Fucking acronym and all.”

“If it makes you comfortable and it's not illegal or unethical, why would it be a bad thing?” Jared's smile is so warm it makes Richard's stomach jump a little.

“So the store we were at was...” Richard looks towards Erlich for a response.

“An ABDL goods shop, yep. Those sweet ladies do the same shit that Jared does.” Erlich flashes him a smirk. “So we're all cool?”

“Yeah, I think I understand now.” Richard's muscles relax.

“Alright, I have a gift for you then.” Erlich digs into his bag and pulls out a... pacifier?

“You've had that in your bag the whole time?” Richard questions.

“I have been waiting patiently for this moment. Welcome to the community, you're officially a little now.” He places the pacifier in Richard's hand as if it's a treasure or a jewel. It's simple white except for a print on the “button” of it. In perfect blue block letters appear the words “Baby Boy.” Richard chuckles.

“Fucking adorable.” A smile spreads across his face as he turns the object around in his hands.

“Oh shucks, we've gotta go! We're going to be late for that panel on marketing.” Richard pockets the pacifier as Jared, now seeming flustered and panicked, grabs him by the elbow and pulls him towards the door. It's nice to feel taken care of like this. It's nice to have daddies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been ill and so I haven't had as much free time on my hands as I really needed to get this finished. Hey, leave a comment, tell me how I did.


End file.
